Music and Love (edit)
by DJ AmberWitch
Summary: When 2 new kids move to Peaceville, they became Grojband's songwriter. The 2 new kids have feelings for each other when they first met and they found out they're in the same boat. Will the newbies confess their feelings? This story is different than Grojband.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my names, DJ AmberWitch and this is my fanfic of my favourite show, Grojband! It all started when 2 new people came to Peaceville, named Chloe Herrington and Daniel Houston. Daniel's an old friend of Laney and Chloe's an old friend of Corey. Corey and Laney got jealous when they thought that Corey likes Chloe and Laney likes Daniel but Daniel and Chloe has feelings for each other.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN GROJBAND AND THE SONGS!**

(Laney's P.O.V)

We were in Corey's garage doing nothing at all while I was thinking of a song for our gig. Then I saw a black car parked in front of a house, 2 houses away from Corey's.

"Hey Core, did you have a new neighbour yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, my aunt told me that a friend of hers moved back to Peaceville from L.A.," Corey explained.

"Hello," A voice said.

'Wait, that voice,' I thought and I hopped off from the stage.

Then I saw a 13-year-old, black-haired boy standing in front of the garage. He wore a grey unbutton shirt showing his black shirt that had a skull on it, a necklace with black rope and a silver guitar attached to it. He also wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Daniel?!" I exclaimed and hugged the boy.

"Hey Laney. Haven't seen you for a long time," Daniel said.

"Yeah, so you moved back to Peaceville?" I asked.

"Yeah since my dad got his job back," Daniel explained. I laughed when the real reason is that his brother, Ryan is having troubles with his carrier. His brother is a famous multi-genre singer who is dating a famous singer called, 'Scarlett Rose.'

Then I turned to my friends and introduced Daniel to them, "Guys, I like you to meet Daniel. He's an old friend of mines."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Daniel said and shook hands with them.

"My names Kin and this is my twin brother, Kon," Kin said as he shook hands with Daniel. "I'm the keyboard player and second guitarist while my bro's the drum player."

"My names Corey Riffin, the lead singer and lead guitarist," Corey said and shook hands with Daniel. Then I saw Corey turned jealous when Daniel faced backwards.

"So you're in band?" He asked to me.

"Yeah, I'm the bassist," Laney told him. Then came my other friends, Ruby and Evelyn.

(If you readers wanted to know how Ruby and Evelyn look like)

"Who's this?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn had blonde hair with a bang that almost covered her right eye and silver-coloured eyes. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt, blue skirt and same matching shoes like Kon but blue in colour. She had a necklace with the word 'E' on it that her sister, Kendall gave to her. (Evelyn's face looks like Bridgit Mendler and her cloth style is the same like my popular cousin, Nikki)

"Meet Daniel Houston, an old friend of mines," I introduced to them.

"Names Evelyn Harrison," Evelyn said and shook hands with Daniel.

"The names Ruby Crystal," Ruby said and shook hands with Daniel. Ruby has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt with white sleeves and blue skirt and white cowgirl boots. She also had a black bracelet that her sister, Jade gave to her. The bracelet had Ruby's name on it. (Ruby's face looks like Ariana Grande and her clothes style looks like my bestfriend/cousin, Jodi)

Then they heard a loud guitar strumming from the house that was 2 houses away.

"Woah," Daniel said, surprised.

"That's just my old friend, Chloe," Corey said. "You guys wanna meet her?"

"Sure," I agreed. 'I hope I could be friends with that girl.'

(Corey's P.O.V)

We all head over to the house and saw a brown-haired girl with the colour green on the left side of her hair, playing a black/grey electric guitar.

"Hey Chloe!" I shouted so the girl would hear me from the noise she was making.

Then the girl looked up, showing her black coloured eyes. She wore a black shirt with white sleeves that had pictures of guitars on it. She also wore a black skirt with green knee-length socks that had black stripes tucked into her black boots. She even had a necklace with a grey chain and a star attached to it on her neck.

I turned to introduced Chloe to the others when I saw Daniel's eyes wide open.

"Hey Corey," Chloe said and we hugged. When I turned around, I saw Laney's face turned jealous.

"Hey Chloe, I wanna meet you to my friends, Laney, Kin, Kon, Ruby, Evelyn and Daniel," I introduced Chloe to my friends.

"Hey, the names Chloe Herrington. Nice to meet you all," Chloe said and shook hands with them. When she shook hands with Daniel, her cheeks turned really red.

"You wanna come over to my garage; you could play your guitar there?" I asked. Chloe nod and brought her guitar, laptop, small speakers and a black notebook which is her songbook.

"Let me give you a hand, Chloe," Daniel said, taking her guitar and laptop.

"Thanks Daniel," Chloe said and they walked into my garage. Chloe put her songbook and speakers on a nearby table while Daniel put her guitar next to the table.

"So you moved back to Peaceville?" I asked.

"Yup, everything's been taken care of," Chloe said. I smiled when I remembered that her sister, Scarlett was having troubles at Hollywood so she had to move to California. And her sister is one of the members of her famous multi-genre band.

(No P.O.V)

"I wanna ask Chloe, were you working on a song?" Daniel asked.

"Uh…yeah, I really like writing songs. How'd you know?" Chloe asked.

"I also write songs," Daniel said, smiling.

"Why don't we hear it?" Evelyn suggested.

"Yeah, both of you should have talents," Kon agreed.

"Sure," Daniel and Chloe said.

"Me first," Chloe said as she took her guitar. She ran up the stage and connected her guitar to a speaker. Then she strung the chords:

**You know that I'm a crazy b****  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a s***  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're f****** crazy rock'n'roll**

(Pre-chorus)  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  


**(Chorus)  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again  


**(Pre-chorus)  
Yo-u said "Hey, (hey)  
What's your name?" (what's your name)  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey." (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
**

**(Chorus)  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

(Bridge)  
You know that I'm a crazy b****  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy b****  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  


**(Chorus)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason is why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile **

**(Ends)**

Everybody cheered really loud for Chloe.

"The best song I ever heard," Evelyn said and Chloe walked down the stage.

"What's the song called anyway?" Laney asked.

"It's called Smile but has a little bit on the swearies," Chloe told them.

"Alright, it's my turn to sing," Daniel said. Chloe borrowed her guitar to him. He walked up the stage and he strung the chords:

**Oh oh oh let's go**

**My Fender Strait sits all alone**

**Collecting dust in the corner**

**I haven't called any of my friends**

**I've been MIA since last December**

**My Blackberry's filled up with E-mail**

**My phone calls goes straight through to the voice mail**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**There's fungus growing in the icebox**

**All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups**

**My clothes are six months old**

**But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice**

**My bills pile is so high it is shocking**

**The repo man just keeps on knocking**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend**

**But I can't help it, no, I can't help it**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**(We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro)**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**I can't keep my hands off you, you**

**I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Ends)**

"Can't keep my hands off you by me, Daniel Houston," Daniel said and everybody cheered for him. He walked down the stage and he gave back Chloe's guitar. Then they started talking to each other.

Then Laney lean in to Corey and whispered, "Hey Core, you think Daniel and Chloe would be our songwriters?"

"That's a great idea Lanes," Corey said, holding both of Laney's shoulders which made her turn red.

"Hey guys, you wanna join in our band and be our songwriters?" Laney asked as they walked up to them.

They thought for a while and looked at each other. They nod and Chloe said, "Fine by me."

"Sure anything for a friend of mines," Daniel said.

"Now you both gotta have to write a song, any type of genre," Corey said, looking for the poster. "We have a gig next week at Peaceville's Central Park."

"Wait, the town has a park?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, for the honor for it, the mayor decided to have a concert," Kin told them.

"Here it is," Corey said, holding a poster.

"What are the rules?" Chloe asked.

Corey looked at the poster and read out, "First, any bands can perform separated. Second, any type of genre is allowed but must be in English language. Third, any original song or created song is allowed and fourth, the songs must not be a bad song."

"Sick," Chloe and Daniel mumbled with a disgusted face.

"Now, tell us your band positions," Chloe told them.

Then Corey explained to them, "I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist of Grojband. Laney is our bass player and our band manager but sometimes she is my back up singer and singer if Laney, Evelyn and Ruby wants to perform. Kin plays the keyboard or second guitarist and our 'inventor.' Kon plays the drums, Evelyn is our musician and she is sometimes the drumist when the girls perform and Ruby is also our musician, she is the second guitarist when the girls perform, she is the clothes designer and she is also Kin's back up keyboard player when Kin's playing second guitar or whatever."

"From that explanation, Ruby has 4 types of positions," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Evelyn's idea to make me as her assistant musician, it was Laney's idea to make me as the other guitarist when we girls perform, it was my idea to make myself as clothes designer and it was Kin's idea to make me as his back up keyboard player," Ruby explained.

"Well, we'll try to make a song," Daniel said.

"And you both could sing for the performance," Laney said.

"Yeah, I agree with Lanes. The whole town should know how great you guys are," Corey said.

"Deal!" Daniel and Chloe accepted.

"Hey Chloe, can we talk for a moment?" Laney asked and Chloe nod. They went outside and Corey turned to Daniel who was looking at Chloe.

"Dude, do you have a crush on Chloe?" Corey asked with his arms folded.

"You read my mind," Daniel said, smiling. "She is such a beautiful girl."

"I thought you have a crush on Laney," Corey said.

"Bro, I don't have a crush on Laney," Daniel said. "What made you think about that?"

"How do you know her?" Corey asked.

"Our moms were bestfriends and that's the reason we know with each other," Daniel explained. "And I might think you have a crush on Laney do you?"

"What? No…maybe…alright yes!" Corey said with a blush. "I liked her when we first met." And Daniel grinned to him.

(Chloe & Laney)

Then Laney turned around and asked, "Do you have a crush on Corey?"

"What?" Chloe said. "I like him as a friend."

"Then how come you know him?" Laney asked.

"His aunt and my mom are friends so then we met," Chloe explained. "And even, what made you think I have a crush on him?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know," Laney said.

"Wait a second, don't tell me you have a crush on Corey, don't you?" Chloe asked, giving Laney a smirk.

"What…psh…I never had a crush on him," Laney said with a blush.

"Oh really?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. "I saw you turned red when Corey touched your shoulders and he called you Lanes twice."

"Fine, yes. I do have a crush on him since we first met," Laney said. "What about you? You have a crush on Daniel."

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe said, smiling a little bit. "He's a cute guy."

"Well that explains it," Laney said and they went back to the garage.

"Wait before we come in, do you have a sister?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah so?" Laney asked.

"Her name is Jane Emerald right?" Chloe asked.

"How'd you know?" Laney asked, surprised.

"Dude, your sister is my sister's bestfriend," Chloe told her. "She's even in the band The Blaze Gurlz."

"Then that means your sister is Scarlett Rose?" Laney asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Cool wait for a sec," Laney said. "Hey Ruby, Evelyn!" Then Ruby and Evelyn hopped off from the chairs they were sitting on and ran to them.

"Yeah?" Ruby and Evelyn asked.

"Chloe's sister is Scarlett Rose," Laney told them and their eyes turned big.

"So that means you know our sister's?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, Jade C. is Ruby's sister and Kendall Jenny is Evelyn's sister," Chloe told them.

"Cool, we could be like our sisters," Ruby said.

"I guess you're right," Chloe said.

"Girls Together…" Evelyn started with her hand out. Then they let out our hands.

"Sisters Forever!" They shouted as they raised up their hands.

"Woah, what's with the shouting?" Kon asked as the boys all ran to them.

"We wanna do our sister's catchphrase," Evelyn told them.

"Well, we gotta practice cause we have gig to perform," Corey said and they went into the garage and started practicing.

**Alright readers, this is ending for the first chapter. And if want to know, the songs that Chloe and Daniel sang are Smile by Avril Lavinge and Can't keep my hands of you by Simple Plan ft. River Cuomo. See you next chapter. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2-Chloe and Daniel

**This is Chapter 2 called Gender Opposites Part 1. Daniel and Chloe just met the Newmans new songwriters, Cody Wellington and Danna Jouston who are their gender opposites. They started to fight with them like the others on whose song is best. Find out and enjoy. Also added 2 OC's, Scarlett and Ryan. And some part of the story is based how me and my sister acts. Note: The 'my sister is a famous rockstar' part is not true but I wish it was T-T.**

Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN GROJBAND AND THE SONGS! (Some of it)**

Note: **There will be a mystery song. Try to guess**

(Chloe's P.O.V)

I was sleeping peacefully in my comfy bed when it was interrupted by my alarm clock.

"Ugh," I groaned and sat up. "What time is it?" I took my phone and it was the day of the gig. We already practiced few days ago and it turned out perfect.

I quickly hopped off from my bed. I walked into the bathroom and got undressed. I took my bath. Then I got out from my bathroom and put on my casual clothes behind a big fence. And that's when I heard someone knocking on my door. "Come in!" I put on my necklace and walked out from the fence.

The door opened and it was my 18-year-old 'famous multi-genre singer' sister, Scarlett. Yes, my sister is a famous rockstar and friends of Laney, Ruby and Evelyn's sisters. Her artist name is Scarlett Rose. They became a band called The Blaze Gurlz. We have the same faces but not the same hair colour. Her hair is red while mine is black with green since Scarlett has the same hair colour like our mom and I have the same haircolour like my dad. Now she's gonna take a break for a few months to spend her time with me since we never hang out a lot, to babysit me for a few weeks when our parents were away and she's having a concert at the Central Park as well.

"C'mon Chloe, I already set up breakfast," She said as she stepped in. She wore a black shirt that didn't cover her shoulders with a logo of her band at the front, a red skirt with black stripes and black boots.

"Alright," I said as I finished combing my hair. I put down the comb and put my songbook, phone and other stuff into my bag. Me and my sister walked downstairs and sat on the stools.

"So how was it yesterday?" She asked.

"Totally great. I finally met Corey and also met a cute guy," I said.

"Really, what's his name?" Scarlett asked.

"His names Daniel Houston, your boyfriend's little brother," I said. Daniel's brother is my sister's boyfriend. His name is Ryan Houston but his artist name is Ryan H.

"Didn't know," She said and drank on her favourite soda. We finished our breakfast and we took our jackets. We walked out from our house. My sis locked the door and we went into her car. I sat next to the driver's seat while my sis sat on the driver's seat. She put her shades on first so no one would know it's her. Then she turned on the engine and we drove off to the park. We were talking while listening to the radio station.

"So why'd you like Daniel?" She asked.

"Well, he's kinda cute and really sweet," I said, dreamily.

"How sweet is he?" She asked as she stopped the car on a traffic light.

"He likes helping and he even gave me a hand when I was carrying a huge speaker. He's even charming. Last time, some guy was trying to flirt with me but then Daniel came saving me from that guy," I said as I thought about few days ago. Then my sis pressed the gas button as the light turned green.

"The protective guy huh?" She wondered. "He's almost like Ryan."

I laughed and said, "They're brothers. He even told me that his brother is a famous rockstar and we kept it as our secrets."

"So you're in Level 2: Friends?" She asked. "You have a few levels left." (This is not like the Tiers. I made up the Levels with my sis)

"Yeah, Level 3: Bestfriends or Trusted friends and then Level 4: Become a couple which I'm almost gonna catch up to you," I said.

"No way, lil' sis," She said. "I'm gonna be in Level 5: Fiancés."

"I forgot but I'm gonna catch up to you," I joked to my sister. We laughed with each other. Man having a sister is the coolest thing I ever had.

"Then comes Level 6: Marriage, Level 7: Honeymoon and Level 8: Married," She said and clicked her fingers.

"Don't forget Level 9 which is Family," I added.

Then the DJ (male voice) in the radio announced, "This request is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, Rose from your boyfriend, Tyson. This is the song that we sang with each other and the song that we kissed last time."

And the other DJ (female voice) said, "Awh, that's cute. This song is called (Can't tell the name. This is the mystery song). Enjoy it, Rose and we hope you have a great relationship." Then the song started playing.

"Hey, isn't this the song you confessed to Ryan?" I asked.

"Yup, great memories," She said, dreamily.

**(Scarlett-Chorus)**  
**I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home**

(Ryan)  
We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright s***** in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at  
Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

(Scarlett-Chorus)  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

(Ryan)  
And you've been nothing but amazing  
And I never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
But you, you truly understand it  
And the fact you stood beside me,  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it  
Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk  
Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving  
Cause you and I above all that  
Just let them wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it

(Scarlett-Chorus)  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home  


**(Ryan)  
No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Aww, let's go  
**

**(Scarlett)  
I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone  
**

**(Chorus)  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home**

"This is one of my favourite songs I really like to sing," My sis said with a blush.

"The boyfriend sent his girlfriend a favourite song of hers at the radio," I said and giggled.

"You know Daniel will do that too someday if you confess to him," She said.

Then my sis stopped the car at the Central's park at the reserved section. We put on our jackets and I put on the hood over my head so no one would know I'm Chloe (Scarlett's jacket is a suede type or if you readers don't know, the hoodless jacket). We stepped out from the car and hurried over to the other entrance where performers and singers can only enter. Then I saw a huge stage at the park's center point.

"Wow, a great preparation," I said, amazed. Then my sis turned around when she felt her shoulder was touched. Then she hugged a brown-haired guy wearing shades too. He wore a light-brown suede jacket with the buttons open showing his white shirt that had a picture of a skateboard. He also had black jeans and black Vans.

"Hey Ryan," She said and kissed him. Then I saw a hooded guy next to him. I noticed that it was Daniel cause I could see that he had the same necklace. We took off our hoods so we could see each others face.

"Hey Chloe," Daniel greeted.

"Hey Daniel," I greeted also and we hugged.

I felt his cheek touching mines, some of his hair touching my forehead and his hands around my waist. He has a warm hug.

(Daniel's P.O.V)

"So that song you requested is the song you're gonna perform at the concert?" I asked. I was wearing myself a black jacket with the hood over my head so no one will know I'm Daniel.

"Yeah, it's one of my and Scarlett's favourite song," My bro said. (I already did the appearance and I am lazy to do it again)

We walked into the back entrance and saw 2 people in front of us. My bro smiled and touched the tall girl's shoulder. She turned around and hugged my bro.

'So that must be Chloe's sister and my bro's girlfriend, Scarlett,' I thought.

"Hey Ryan," She greeted and they kissed. Then I saw a hooded girl next to her. I noticed it was Chloe since I could almost see her green hair sticking out from the hood. We took off our hoods so we could see each others face.

"Hey Chloe," I greeted.

"Hey Daniel," Chloe greeted also and we hugged.

I could feel her cheek touching mines, her hair on my shoulders and her arms around my neck. She has a warm hug. Then we stopped hugging with each other.

"Come on, let's go and meet up with the others," Ryan said. We nod and put back on our hoods over our head.

We headed over to the stage. I saw the band arguing with another band that looks like their gender opposites except two of them that looks like me and Chloe but different genders who was hanging out at the corner, talking to each other.

"We'll be going to the V.I.P room, kay?" Scarlett said and we nod. Scarlett and Ryan walked away to the V.I.P room while we pulled down the hoods.

We walked closer to our friends and the people they're arguing with.

"What is going on here?" Chloe asked and everybody looked at them.

"Finally, you guys are here," Corey said and shot a glare to the blue-haired girl he was arguing with.

"What the heck are you fighting about?" I asked.

"The Jerkmans here says their song is better than ours," Laney told us, angrily.

"It's The Newmans, NOT The Jerkmans," A red-haired boy that looks like Laney corrected her.

"Whatever, Lenny!" Laney exclaimed.

"If you wanna know our songwriters, they are," Corey said, pointing to Daniel and Chloe. "Daniel Houston and Chloe Herrington."

"We'll introduce you to our songwriters," The Lenny guy said. "Cody, Danna!" Then the two people we just saw walked up to us.

"This is our songwriters, Cody Wellington and Danna Jouston," The blue-haired girl said.

The Cody guy had brown hair with the colour green on the left side and black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with white sleeves that had pictures of black guitar on it. He also wore black jeans with a green belt that had black stripes and he had black Vans. He even had a necklace on his neck that had a black chain and a lightning attached to it. While the Danna girl had long, black hair tied to a ponytail with her bang almost covering half of her left black eye. She wore a grey jacket worn over her black shirt that had a skull with a bow on it and a necklace with a black rope and a red guitar attached to it on her neck. She also wore dark blue skirt and black boots.

"So what, we barely knew with each other," Chloe said.

"Well, I agree with that girl," Cody said with his arms folded.

"And how come you think our songs were better than yours?" Chloe asked. "Our song is better than yours."

"Hey, don't even try to hesitate it," Cody said who was almost angry at Chloe.

"So what, you EMO jerk?" Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, you're a freakin' EMO girl," Cody said back.

Then I saw Corey's face turned shocked. So I asked him, "What's up with the shocked look?"

"Well, if someone calls Chloe an EMO, she's gets totally pissed off," Corey told me.

"Hey your clothes look likes you got it from a thrift shop!" Chloe shouted with an almost pissed off face.

"Your clothes exactly looks like a tomboy!" Cody shouted and they glared at each other

'Fights, always,' I thought. Then Danna and I both stepped in to stop the argument.

"Alright, alright, just stop argument and mind each other's business," I said, stopping Chloe who was totally pissed off.

"Yeah and even the concert's almost about to start. We better get practicing," Danna said who was stopping Cody from glaring at Chloe.

"All I know is that our songs are the best," I said together with Danna at the same time.

"Hey, stop following what I'm saying," Danna said, turning her face around to me.

"No, you're the one that should stop following what I say," I said and clenched my fists.

"Gothic Dork," Danna said.

"Gothic Tomboy," I said and we were almost about to fight when we heard the mayor started to speak.

"Testing, testing," He said, tapping on the microphone. "Good morning, citizens. I hope you all are enjoying the park. And I am very thankful to for those who planned on building this park. And for the honor for this park, I have decided to held out a concert which you are seeing. The opening will be perform by Peaceville's famous band, The Blaze Gurlz, L.A. Skaters, California Music and Airline Boyz!" Then the crowd cheered really happily. "Here they are, the Sk8terboyz!"

Then I saw my bro and his band walked up to the stage with their instruments. He thumbs up to me and I thumbs up back. Then the crown cheered when the curtain went up.

"Alright, this is us everybody, Sk8terboyz and me with our popular song that we are gonna perform, My turn to fly," He said.

"My turn to fly, our favourite song!" Corey exclaimed and hi-5 with me. (This song belongs to my boyfriend)

Then the band started playing:

**(Ryan)**

**It's my turn to fly**

**To the West-Eastern country**

**It's my turn to fly**

**To the North-Southern Country**

**We could fly airplanes, jets and rockets**

**Where we could see the places up at the sky**

**Don't believe that I'm a best flyer**

**Then look up**

**And you'll see me up at the sky**

**(Chorus)**

**Yeah!**

**It's my turn to fly**

**To the West-Eastern country**

**It's my turn to fly **

**To the North-Southern country**

**We could fly all around the world**

**Where we could places up at the sky**

**(Ryan)**

**I wanna be the best flyer**

**Where I get respected**

**I wanna be a billionaire**

**Where I could drive 15 cars**

**Hard to believe?**

**Then look up **

**Where you could see me flying at the sky**

**I'll be flying from New York to L.A.**

**From America to Las Vegas**

**Hand it to me**

**Cause it's my turn to fly**

**To the West-Eastern country**

**It's my turn to fly**

**To the North-Southern country**

**(Chorus)**

**Yeah!**

**We could fly airplanes, jets and copters**

**We could fly all around the world**

**Where we could see places up at the sky**

**Livin' free like we're billionaires**

**Hand it to me**

**Cause it's my turn to fly**

**To the West-Eastern country**

**It's my turn to fly **

**To the North-Southern country**

**Cause it's my turn to fly!**

**(Instruments Solo)**

**(Bridge)**

**Cause it's my turn to fly**

**To the West-Eastern country**

**It's my turn to fly **

**To the North-Southern country**

**Yeah!**

**We wanna be the coolest flyer**

**We could fly all around the world**

**Where we could see the places up at the sky**

**We could go skydiving**

**We could go skysurfing**

**We could go parachuting**

**Cause it's my turn to fly**

**Cause it's my turn to fly**

**CAUSE IT'S MY TURN TO FLY!**

**(Ends)**

Then the crowd cheered really loud for them.

"Thank you, everybody!" My bro shouted from the microphone.

Then the mayor spoke, "Thank you, Sk8terboyz. Now give your hands to The Blaze Gurlz!"

(Back to Chloe's P.O.V)

Then the lights turned off and 4 figures came up from the floor. The big screen showed the words 'BG' in black and bold with a white flame as the background.

"The Blaze Gurlz!" Me, Laney, Ruby and Evelyn shouted.

"Now we are gonna sing Let's Rock, the most popular song in this town!" My sis shouted. Then the musicians started playing:

**(Scarlett)**

**I'm so hyper**

**I wanna mess around**

**Like I'm crazy for party**

**I'm just wannna party**

**Play my guitar**

**So if you wanna party, then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**(Chorus)**

**Let's Rock!**

**Like we're the queens of the world**

**Let's rock!**

**Like we're crazy tonight**

**I'm in a love/hate relationship**

**But I don't care**

**I wanna party, then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**(Laney's sister, Jane)**

**We wanna party like we're crazy tonight**

**(Like we're crazy tonight)**

**Then raised up your hands**

**If you wanna party**

**Raised up your hands**

**If you wanna rock**

**Raised up your hands**

**If you wanna play guitar**

**So, then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**So, then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**(Evelyn's sister, Kendall)**

**Let's go party**

**Like we're some crazy teenagers**

**Let's ROCK!**

**If we wanna rule the world**

**I don't care if **

**I don't have a cool car**

**I don't care if**

**I don't wear cool clothes**

**I don't care if**

**My life sucks**

**All I want is to party**

**So, then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**(Chorus)**

**Let's Rock!**

**Like we're the queens of the world**

**Let's rock!**

**Like we're crazy tonight**

**Let's rock!**

**Like we don't care what's happening**

**I'm in a love/hate relationship**

**But I don't care**

**I wanna party, then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**(Ruby's sister, Jade)**

**Fireworks outside**

**On the 4****th**** of July**

**Summernight barbeque**

**Bring the apple pie**

**All the cuteboys riding in their race cars**

**To all the girl in this town shout,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**I don't wanna blame myself if my life sucks**

**I'm a girl who liked partying**

**So then**

**LET ROCK!**

**(All)**

**Let's be together**

**Like we're bestfriends forever**

**All we wanna do is**

**To party all day**

**And to party all night**

**We wanna play our cool guitars**

**Lit up the night sky with fireworks**

**So then,**

**LET'S ROCK!**

**(All)**

**Let's Rock**

**Like we're the queens of the world**

**Let's rock**

**Like we're crazy tonight**

**I'm in a love/hate relationship**

**But I don't care**

**I wanna party, then,**

**LET'S ROCK**

**LET'S ROCK**

**LET'S ROCK**

Then the fireworks blasted from the floor as they lift up their mics on their hands.

"Thank you for listening our adoring fans!" The Blaze Gurlz shouted. The crowd cheered really loud for my sister's band.

"Now I hired 2 bands called The Grojband and The Newmans," Mayor Mellow said and the crowd squealed really loud. "Alright, hold on. The 2 band has been separated into 4 bands with 4 new people which is their songwriters. Now give your hands to Grojband's girl members!"

"Chloe, come on. It's our time to show the people of Peaceville how great you are," Laney said as she put on her guitar.

(Nobody's P.O.V)

"Alright," Chloe said as she got her guitar. She saw her sister thumbs up to her and she smiled. They walked up the stairs and went to their positions.

"Hey everybody, my names Chloe Herrington and I am gonna be the lead guitarist and the singer also Grojband's new member, Laney as the bass player, Ruby as the second bass player and Evelyn as the drummer," Chloe said from the microphone. "I hope you enjoy this song called How you love me now that we wrote together."

"Enjoy the song everybody!" They all exclaimed. Then they started the song:

**(Chloe)**

**You were talking to her****  
****But messing with me****  
****It's finally clear****  
****You're blurring the lines****  
****Are you disturbed?****  
****Oh, now you care****  
****Why do you race through my red lights?******

**Can't understand****  
****I'll slow it down for you****  
**

**(Chorus)  
****Tell me how can you sleep?****  
****How can you breathe?****  
****Baby tell me how****  
****How you love me now****  
****Tell me how can you sleep?****  
****How can you breathe?****  
****I hate when you say****  
****How you love me now******

**(Laney)**

**Save****, ****save it for her****  
****I'm not gonna hear****  
****Your reasons and please-just-take-me-backs****  
****We never were right****  
****Don't waste your breath****  
****You crashed and you're on your own tonight******

**Can't understand****  
****I'll slow it down for you****  
**

**(Chorus)  
****Tell me how can you sleep?****  
****How can you breathe?****  
****Baby tell me how****  
****How you love me now****  
****Tell me how can you sleep?****  
****How can you breathe?****  
****I hate when you say****  
****How you love me now****  
**

**(Ruby)  
****Lights out****  
****I found out****  
****My falling star****  
****Goodbye****  
****The sun rises here****  
****There's no more you and I****  
**

**(Chorus)  
****How can you sleep?****  
****How can you breathe?****  
****Baby tell me how****  
****How you love me now****  
****Tell me how can you sleep?****  
****How can you breathe?****  
****I hate when you say****  
****How you love me now****  
****How you love me now****  
****How you love me now**

**(Ends)**

Then the crowd cheered for them as they finished. They walked to the backstage and Daniel, Corey, Kin and Kon walked up.

"Hello everybody," Daniel spoke. "I'm Daniel Houston, Grojband's new member. I'll be the lead singer and lead guitarist, Corey as my second lead guitarist, Kin as the bass player and Kon on the drums. We wrote a song together. So just enjoy hearing this people."

"Enjoy it everybody!" They all shouted and started the song:

**(Daniel)**

**There is no hope for you and me****  
****Cause this long drive might be [the last time I take the wheel]****  
****You're not sure how you feel.******

**I take the spot light****  
****Always gives you stage fright****  
****Wish this song would end right****  
****Wish that you would stop****  
****Makin my head spin over and over it's over but what if we...****  
****If we just pretend****  
**

**(Chorus)  
****You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead****  
****So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me****  
****I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are****  
****You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star****  
**

**(Corey)  
****This isn't right you said****  
****It takes some time you know****  
****But try again tonight****  
****This fight is getting old******

**I take the spot light****  
****Always gives you stage fright****  
****Wish this song would end right****  
****Wish that you would stop****  
****Makin my head spin****  
****We're done but old enough to build up****  
****For it wasn't false love****  
****Wish this song would end****  
****I wish this song would end****  
**

**(Chorus)  
****You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead****  
****So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me****  
****I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are****  
****You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star****  
**

**(Kin)  
****We're done tonight****  
****We gotta pick it up slowly****  
****Can I hear your voice?****  
****What a perfect story.****  
****Can I pick you up?****  
****You can be my star****  
****My spot light's on, we're closin up on your scene****  
****Your scene the final scene the final****  
**

**(Chorus)  
****You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead****  
****So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me****  
****I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are****  
****You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star****  
****You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star****  
****You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star**

**(Ends)**

Then the crowd cheered really loud. They walked backstage and went up to the girls.

"Nice song," Chloe said.

"Thank you and your song is awesome," Daniel said and Chloe blushed. Then Laney, Evelyn and Ruby grinned at Chloe and she blushed even redder.

"What?" Chloe asked to her friends.

"You just impressed Daniel," Laney said and laughed with Ruby and Evelyn.

Then the girls saw their sisters giving them a thumbs up and they thumbs up back. Chloe saw her sister winked at her and she winked back.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Ruby belongs to Jodi_Crystal**

**Evelyn belongs to Nikki SK8ter**

**Daniel and Danna belongs to Ryan SK8ER BOYZ**

**Chloe and Cody belongs to me, DJ AmberWitch**

**The song in this story are My turn to fly by my boyfriend's band, Airline 5, Let's Rock by my band, The Blaze Gurlz, How you love me now by Hey Monday and Camera Shy by School Boy Humor. Let me know if you want your favourite songs to be in my story. I need 4 songs for my next chap Gender Opposites Part 2: 2 songs with female singers and 2 songs with male singers. See ya later, readers. Peace out from DJ AmberWitch!**


End file.
